


Bruce and Loki - 2

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Picture, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Loki at a party of some kind at Tony's place. (Photoshop manip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce and Loki - 2

I saw this picture earlier today and decided to make Auntieomega another one. This is Loki and Bruce at one of Tony's parties. Or...maybe their own party? They're dressed rather ah, formal. ;) Anyway, hope ya like this one too! I've become really fond of these two. Now I want to jump in the picture and hug them. LOL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki Gets Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877963) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega)




End file.
